un si lointain passé
by lilou black
Summary: Involontairement replongé au cœur de son passé, Harry Potter, devenu adulte, apprendra à comprendre les agissements des uns et des autres, et il découvrira certaines clés de cette période de sa vie. Histoire en trois chapitres. COMPLETE.
1. part 1

**Avant de commencer :**

Ceci est une histoire courte, qui comportera trois chapitres et un épilogue. Je voulais faire un one-shot, mais cette histoire est trop longue pour être publiée en un seul morceau. Du moins à mon avis.

L'intégralité de ce texte devrait être mis en ligne en un laps de temps assez court.

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé la note de mise en stand-by de _Antje_. Vous êtes tous très gentils. Le prochain chapitre de cette fic sera publié le 19 septembre dans la soirée.

Pour finir, dans cette histoire, presque rien ne m'appartient : les personnages sont l'œuvres de J.K. Rowlings, et l'histoire m'a été inspirée par la bande dessinée _Quartier Lointain_ de Jirô Taniguchi. Je remercie par ailleurs ma Zelia de m'avoir prêté ce bouquin fabuleux.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**Un si lointain passé: partie 1 :**

Ce matin-là, je me regardai dans le miroir, et me trouvai vraiment une sale tronche. Décoiffé, le teint blafard et une barbe de trois jours. Que du bonheur. En plus, j'avais un sacré mal au foie, et la tête sur le point d'exploser. Eûrk. La glace de la salle de bain me fit la morale comme à un gosse : "Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se bourre la gueule toute la nuit".

— Camembert, répliquai-je.

Il n'empêche que l'état dans lequel je me trouvais — une gueule de bois particulièrement sévère — me faisait comprendre que je n'avais plus vingt ans, et qu'avec le temps, l'addition allait devenir de plus en plus salée. Avec un soupir, j'ouvris un placard, et réussis à attraper le savon à raser sans faire tomber le pot de crème de beauté de Luna.

La veille, je venais de fêter avec Ron et Hermione la troisième grossesse de cette dernière. Tous les deux, ils sont fiers comme des poux. Ron espère que ce sera un garçon, car ils ont déjà deux filles, Kriemhild et Adeline. Kriemhild a le même âge que ma propre fille Vera. Elles entrent toutes les deux à Poudlard cette année, et elles sont inséparables. Normal, me direz-vous, elles ont grandi ensemble, comme des frangines.

Ron et moi, on a bu plus que de raison. Hermione n'a pas avalé une goutte d'alcool, d'abord parce qu'elle est toujours très à cheval sur les principes, et puis elle refuse de prendre le moindre risque pour son bébé. Elle m'a forcé à rentrer à la maison tant que j'étais encore assez lucide pour transplaner. "Rentre chez toi, Harry, elle m'a dit. Ta femme t'attend."Alors je suis rentré. Je me suis faufilé dans la chambre de ma fille. Elle dormait comme d'habitude, roulée en boule au fond de son lit, serrant contre elle son deuxième oreiller. Vera dort avec deux oreillers. Je me demande comment elle fera à Poudlard. Peut-être que je glisserai subreptissement un oreiller supplémentaire dans sa malle. Faut voir. Ma fille est la chose la plus fabuleuse qui me soit jamais arrivée. Tout s'était passé avec une simplicité déconcertante. Luna avait eu une grossesse sereine, un accouchement tout ce qu'il y a de plus facile, et à la naissance, Vera pesait trois kilos. Elle avait mes yeux verts, et une touffe de cheveux blonds au sommet du crâne. Maintenant, ils sont très longs, et elle porte toujours deux nattes. Ron dit qu'elle ressemble à une Allemande.

Après avoir veillé cinq minutes sur le sommeil de ma fille, je suis allé retrouver Luna. Elle dormait, elle aussi. Le sommeil avait dû la saisir par surprise, car elle se tenait à moitié assise dans le lit, le journal encore ouvert sur les genoux. Luna. Mon amour, ma femme, ma rédemption. Elle avait tellement changé depuis que je m'étais trouvé dans le Poudlard Express avec elle, au début de ma cinquième année d'études. La gamine rêveuse tenant des propos bizarres était devenue une adulte responsable et lucide, quoique toujours un peu fantasque quelque part. Elle me comprend mieux que personne. Ça a commencé très tôt. Elle a été la première à trouver des mots qui m'ont remonté le moral quand Sirius est mort. Je suis sorti avec elle alors que j'étais en septième année. Elle m'a soutenu et aidé, alors que mon moral était au plus bas. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été là, j'aurais laissé Voldemort me tuer. Mais à travers elle, je voyais mon avenir, la perspective d'une existence plus heureuse que ce que j'avais vécu auparavant, alors je me suis battu. Et quand j'ai tué Voldemort, elle m'a empêché de devenir complètement marteau. Son amour et ses histoires parfois un peu idiotes m'ont maintenu à flot. Quand je l'ai épousée, j'avais vingt-trois ans. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai trente-cinq.

J'ai retiré doucement le journal de sur les genoux de Luna, et je l'ai allongée dans le lit. Je me suis couché à côté d'elle, et j'ai dormi comme une masse.

Et quelques heures après, le réveil a été difficile.

Je me rinçai le visage, et me redressai pour revoir une fois encore ma gueule de déterré. J'ai toujours cette satanée cicatrice sur le front. Et une autre sur la joue gauche, un cadeau de cette garce de Bellatrix Lestrange, que j'ai tuée avec un plaisir quasiment sadique. J'ai toujours eu une figure plutôt maigre. Et pour finir, ça fait dix ans que j'ai les cheveux longs et que je les attache sur la nuque : le seul moyen pour ne pas donner l'impression de sortir du lit. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'en aurait pensé mon père. Je demanderai à Remus un jour.

Alors que j'étais en train de m'attacher les cheveux avec un élastique, Luna se montra. Elle portait une robe de chambre tilleul décorée de fleurs de cerisiers. Ça lui allai très bien. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et m'embrassa :

— B'jour mon cœur, dit-elle.

— B'jour.

— Tu es rentré à quelle heure, hier soir ?

— Tard. Tu dormais.

— Hum. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir. Je t'aurais peut-être évité le coma éthylique...

— Qui te dit que je suis rentré bourré, Luna Lovegood épouse Potter ?

— Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Ne sois pas vexé, Harry, ajouta-t-elle en voyant ma tête. Elle m'embrassa, et sortit. Plus tard, tandis que je cherchais désespérément une paire de chaussettes qui ne soit pas dépareillée, une douce odeur de café envahit l'atmosphère.

xox

J'ai toujours pris le métro pour aller bosser. J'aime bien. En plus, ça me permet de faire un peu de provoc' au ministère, car de ce fait, je suis obligé de me saper moldu. Assis sur ma banquette, je repensais à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Luna, à la table du petit déjeuner. Nous étions mi-août, et nous n'avions pas encore pris de vacances. Aussi mon épouse avait proposé que nous partions nous mettre au vert quelque part, une fois que Vera serait entrée à Poudlard. J'hésitais un peu : l'entrée de ma fille à l'école m'angoissait plus que ce que j'aurais cru. Je savais qu'elle serait dans de bonnes mains en présence de Minerva McGonnagal, qui avait pris la direction de Poudlard lorsque Dumbledore avait quitté ce monde. Cependant, j'avais un peu peur. Peut-être qu'avoir grandi sans parent véritable m'avait rendu un peu trop possessif. Alors que je me faisais à moi-même cette constatation, une image furtive de Sirius me traversa la tête. Je soupirai. Mon parrain était mort depuis près de vingt ans, et quelque part, il me manquait encore. La perte de Sirius fait partie de ces vieilles cicatrices qui ne s'effacent jamais. Pour me changer les idées, je pensai à Ron et Hermione. Ils passent leur temps à s'engueuler, mais ils forment un des couples les plus unis que j'aie jamais connus. Leurs prises de bec, c'est plus pour la marrade que pour autre chose. Et d'ici quelques semaines, le ventre d'Hermione commencera à s'arrondir, elle sortira du placard son horrible robe de grossesse à fleurettes, et elle devra à nouveau s'arrêter de travailler. Hermione est directrice d'un laboratoire indépendant de recherche en potions. Et Dieu merci, elle a laissé tomber les associations caricatives d'aide aux elfes de maison. En pensant à leur nouvel enfant à venir, je me sentis un peu jaloux. J'avais envie de faire un autre bébé à Luna, mais je n'avais jamais osé aborder la question avec elle.

Sans me rendre vraiment compte de ce qui m'arrivait, je m'endormis dans le métro.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'avais loupé la station pour aller bosser. Je me trouvais dans un coin que je connaissais bien, et dans lequel je n'étais plus retourné depuis mon mariage. Le quartier où se trouvait la maison de Sirius. Pris d'une inspiration subite et venue de je ne sais où, je me levai, et descendis à la station la plus proche du square Grimmaurd. J'arriverais en retard au boulot, mais comme ça n'était jamais arrivé, je n'aurais pas trop de problèmes. À la limite, mon supérieur direct, qui était un obsédé notoire, se foutrait de ma poire en disant que j'avais passé trop de temps au lit avec ma femme.

Je trouvai rapidement le chemin de la vieille maison. Elle était à l'abandon depuis la fin de la guerre et la dissolution de l'Ordre du Phénix. Remus avait habité un moment la maison, puis, après divers pourparlers avec le ministère, il avait obtenu le droit de toucher l'or que possédait Sirius. Il avait donc quitté cet endroit sinistre que personne n'avait vraiment réussi à rendre habitable, et il s'était acheté un appartement pas loin de chez moi.

Le bâtiment lépreux m'apparut. Sinistre, laid, aux fenêtres aveugles. Les sentiments, les souvenirs et les regrets m'envahirent l'esprit. Pris de vertige, je m'assis sur un banc, le regard toujours fixé sur la maison. Je repensai à mes quinze ans, à mes angoisses, à mon incompréhension, et à tous les trucs qu'on me cachait à l'époque. À ma frustration. Celle de l'adolescent que j'étais, un gosse portant sur les épaules les soucis d'un adulte. Tout ça, c'était il y a pile vingt ans. Et aujoud'hui, à trente-cinq piges, je suis un peu revenu de tout.

Et pour la deuxième fois en une période assez courte, je m'endormis. Assis sur mon banc. Et quand je me réveillai, tout avait changé.

Quand le sommeil m'avait pris, on était en plein mois d'août, et la canicule sévissait sur Londres. Un gros soleil cognait sans merci sur les êtres vivants. Le ciel était bleu vif, et pas un seul nuage ne le décorait. Et aucun souffle d'air ne perturbait la chaleur. Or, quand je me réveillai, il faisait un froid de canard. Les troittoirs défoncés, la chaussée, tout était couvert de neige. Il faisait gris moche, et le ciel obscur annonçait la nuit. Un vent glacial me fouettait les joues. Je me redressai, et constatai que je portais une cape sur les épaules. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux pour chasser machinalement une mèche rebelle... Et faillis me mettre à hurler. J'avais les cheveux courts. Comme quand j'étais à Poudlard. Courts et décoiffés, comme ceux de mon père. Qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivé ? Je me levai, et mes jambes ankylosées par le froid et le sommeil me portèrent jusqu'à la vitrine d'un magasin, où je vis ce qu'il en était.

J'avais réintégré mon corps d'adolescent. J'avais à nouveau quinze ou seize ans. Et au vu de mon reflet, j'avais l'air terrorisé.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Je portai ma main à ma joue, et la pinçai violemment pour vérifier que oui, c'était un rêve, j'allais me réveiller, dans le métro, au bureau, au lit près de Luna, ou ailleurs...

— Aïe, merde !

Non. Ce n'était pas un rêve. J'étais bel et bien redevenu un ado.

Je retournai m'asseoir sur mon banc, et tentai de réfléchir. Il fllait que je sorte de là. Que je réintègre ma vie. Mais que faire ? Je ne connaissais aucun sortilège qui puisse m'aider, moi qui pourtant étais considéré comme un des meilleurs Aurors du pays...

— Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, nom de Dieu ? Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre que c'était trop dangereux pour toi de sortir tout seul !

Je sursautai. Devant moi, se tenait Remus Lupin, avec vingt ans de moins. Je le regardai avec stupéfaction, et lui avec mécontentement. Il se lança alors dans un discours dont je ne compris pas la moitié. Je venais de réaliser que je venais non seulement de changer de corps, mais aussi d'époque.

Remus me prit par le bras, et m'emmena dans la maison du square Grimmaurd. Un peu angoissé, car j'ignorais en quelle année je me trouvais exactement, je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir y trouver.

J'obtins ma réponse dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

Devant moi se trouvait Sirius. Vivant. Toujours grand et maigre, avec sa tignasse noire perpétuellement emmêlée. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, visiblement mort de rire.

— Ben alors, fit-il, t'as voulu faire un tour tout seul ? C'est pas malin !

— Sirius, t'es aussi inconscient que quand t'avais seize ans, râla Remus. Molly a raison de se méfier de toi. Tu te rends compte s'il lui était arriv quelque chose ?

— M'enfin, Lunard, laisse tomber. Il est revenu, il va bien, l'incident est clos. Viens Harry. Tu devrais boire un truc chaud. Il fait un froid atroce, dehors.

Je venais de me retrouver à l'hiver de mes quinze ans. Eberlué, incapable d'émettre la moindre parole, je descendis dans la cuisine avec Sirius. Il me servit un bol de chocolat chaud. Assis devant la grande table, je ne pensais même plus à regagner ma vie. J'avais une étrange envie de revivre cette période, tout en sachant que qui arriverait par la suite, pour tenter de changer mon propre passé.

A suivre.


	2. part 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Cecile rogue : Eh oui, gagné ! Tu as été la première à mettre une review sur cette fic ! Hihi... Merci en tout cas pour tes commentaires ! Bisous !

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Kikou ma Lu ! Comme je t'ai dit, c'est ni un rêve ni un univers parallèle. Comme tu le constateras à la lecture de ce chapitre, c'est l'auteur neuneu (moi) qui n'en manque pas une pour faire de la psychologie de fond de cendar lol ! Je te remplis le Fuji-Yama de Bisounours, ma pote !

Alixe : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, surtout rapport à ma phrase qui selon toi résume le tome 5. Très touchée je fus. Gros bisous à toi !

Nfertiti : Merci !

Coralie Malefoy : Merci pour ton passage éclair, ô fofolle en rose, lol. Bisous !

Lily Petite Etoile : Merci pour les encouragements !

Sleepy-Angel Lucile : Merci, p'tit ange ! Par ici la suite !

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, patin coufin. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mardi.

**Partie 2 : la troisième prophétie :**

Je passai ainsi quelques jours, dans le corps et l'époque de mes quinze ans. J'étais arrivé juste après Noël, et je retrouvai le contexte et les circonstances de cette période de ma vie. Arthur Weasley était encore à l'hôpital, victime d'une attaque du serpent de Voldemort. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui transitaient à toute heure du jour par la maison du square Grimmaurd, tenaient des messes basses dans les coins. Molly Weasley tenait son rôle de matriarche soupe au lait avec un entrain qui exaspérait Sirius. Et moi, je regardais tout ça comme un spectateur, ayant tendance parfois à oublier qu'à l'époque j'avais quinze ans, j'étais mort de trouille, je me sentais manipulé à la fois par Voldemort et par les miens, et en plus de ça, j'étais en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Je regardais mes amis, et comparais ce qu'ils étaient à ce moment avec les adultes qu'ils sont devenus. Je regardais Ron et Hermione se lancer des piques, et savoir qu'un jour ils allaient se marier et avoir des enfants m'amusait beaucoup. Je voyais Ginny, dont le tempérament fonceur commençait à pointer sous ses allures de gamine timide, et je me demandais si elle se doutait qu'un jour, elle deviendrait une joueuse de Quidditch reconnue sur le plan international. Et enfin, je voyais Fred et George faire leurs magouilles dans leur coin, eux se doutaient sûrement que leur entreprises de farces et attrapes serait un succès, mais savaient-ils qu'ils allaient en faire une multinationale ? Eh oui. Eux qui étaient partis seulement avec les mille Gallions que j'avais gagnés au tournoi des Trois Sorciers étaient maintenant richissimes. Ils habitaient ensemble dans une maison gigantesque et luxieuse, avec leurs femmes et leurs gamins (à eux deux, ils en avaient une sacrée marmaille).

Regarder tout de beau monde ne me rendait pas forcément heureux. Mon cœur se serrait notamment à la vue de Sirius. Il n'avait plus que six mois à vivre.

Je voyais en spectateur la marche des événements, et je trouvais frustrant de ne pas pouvoir prévenir tout le monde de ce qui allait se passer. Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'ai toujours su, malgré mon envie de tout changer quand j'étais arrivé à cette époque, que modifier le cours du temps était dangereux. De plus, quand j'avais quinze ans, tout le monde, y compris les miens, me trouvaient un peu fragile mentalement, voire vaguement siphonné. Je ne pouvais donc pas leur dire que je n'étais pas l'adolescent qu'ils croyaient avoir devant les yeux. Ils auraient cru qu'un Mangemort quelconque m'avait trafiqué le ciboulot, ou alors que j'avais carrément pété un câble.

J'avais du mal à tout cacher. Malgré mes efforts pour redevenir l'adolescent que j'étais, mes raisonnements étaient définitivement ceux d'un adulte, et je ne parvenais pas à m'extraire de la maturité de mes trente-cinq ans. Il m'arrivait parfois de gaffer. Ainsi, je jetais parfois sans y penser des sorts que je n'aurais normalement jamais dû savoir manipuler à l'époque. Et puis un soir, alors que je me sentais triste, que je voulais retourner là d'où je venais, une Hermione de quinze ans vint me trouver et me demander ce qui m'arrivait. Je lui dis que je voulais rentrer à la maison. Ce qu'elle ne comprit évidemment pas.

Au bout de quatre jours passés dans cet étrange univers, je commençai à désespérer vaguement. Premièrement, parce que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, ni pourquoi j'y étais. Et deuxièmement, parce que je voulais rentrer chez moi, revoir mes amis adultes, ma femme, ma fille, retrouver la vie heureuse, quoiqu'un peu ennuyeuse que je venais de quitter. Alors j'essayai de réfléchir, et de trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

La solution me vint une nuit. La seule personne qui pouvait m'aider, me croire, me comprendre, me fournir les explications que je demandais, et qui possédait la puissance magique pour me sortir de ce guêpier était morte dans mon monde, mais vivante ici bas. Le professeur Dumbledore. Je me levai, et me précipitai dans la cuisine pour lui écrire et lui demander de venir au square Grimmaurd le plus vite possible.

Quand j'arrivai au sous-sol, je m'attendais à être seul, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Vautré sur une chaise, les pieds croisés posés sur la table, se tenait Sirius. Il regardait le plafond d'un air sinistre. Il se redressa brusquement quand il me vit entrer :

— Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille, me demanda-t-il.

— Je... Je pourrais te retourner la question, répliquai-je.

Sirius éclata de rire, et ce son étrange remua quelque chose dans mon plexus solaire. Je venais de me montrer un peu insolent (l'adulte que je suis n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on lui parle comme ça), mais visiblement, ça amusait mon parrain. Une fois de plus, je devais lui rappeler mon père.

— Je ne dors jamais beaucoup, dit Sirius. C'est comme ça. Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne me sentais pas capable de mentir, et je ne pouvais décidément pas cracher le morceau. Sirius poussa un soupir, et me regarda dans les yeux :

— Harry, assieds-toi.

Je pris une chaise, et m'installai en face de lui. Il continuait à me regarder, d'un air indéchiffrable :

— Depuis que tu es allé te promener tout seul dehors, me dit-il, tu n'est pas dans ton état normal. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu n'as pas fait de mauvaise rencontre, j'espère.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça.

— Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

— Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas, Sirius. Je ne _peux_ pas. C'est techniquement impossible.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que ça concerne des choses que je ne maîtrise pas. Et que tu ne maîtrises pas, toi non plus.

— D'accord. Dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose qui te rendrait service ?

— Je... je voudrais parler au professeur Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible.

— Tu crois qu'il pourra t'aider ?

— C'est le seul à pouvoir le faire.

— D'accord. Je vais lui écrire un mot pour lui demander de venir demain.

Tout d'un coup, sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentis extrêmement triste. Les choses auraient été tellement moins dures pour moi si Sirius avait vécu. Et s'il avait vécu dans des conditions moins compliquées. Mon parrain eut un sourire :

— Tu as un coup de bourdon ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de hocher la tête.

— La vie est un putain de truc compliqué, pas vrai ?

— C'est peu de le dire, répondis-je sans réfléchir. Je ne savais pas qui venait de parler, si c'était le gamin de quinze ans qui s'était réveillé en moi, ou l'adulte confus que j'étais devenu.

Sirius se leva, et me prit dans ses bras, comme si j'étais un gosse. Et comme un gosse, je me mis à pleurer. Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais. Mon panier m'échappait des mains. Je me sentais hors du temps, hors de tout. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher était cet être humain que j'allais perdre dans si peu de temps, et qui avait été le pivot éphémère de mon existence, entre le père, le frère et le meilleur ami. Le seul témoin de ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si Voldemort n'avait pas tué mes parents. Je me rendis compte alors que je n'avais jamais vraiment pleuré la mort de Sirius. J'avais pleuré, oui. En cachette. Mais j'avais davantage pleuré sur l'injustice de ma vie, sur cette part de mon innocence qui se barrait en sucette, et sur ce-qui-aurait-pu-être. Et cette nuit-là, tandis que mon âme et mon corps pleuraient dans les bras de Sirius qui me murmurait des paroles de réconfort, j'eus l'impression de rattraper un peu le temps perdu.

Quand je me fus un peu calmé, je relevai la tête versmon parrain, et vis une tristesse abyssale dans ses yeux.

— Dans la vie, faut savoir parfois déposer les armes, dit-il.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Ça fait du bien de pleurer, une fois de temps en temps.

— Tu pleures, toi ?

Sirius eut un sourire sinistre :

— J'ai trente-six ans, mon grand. À cet âge-là, on n'a plus vraiment le droit de pleurer.

— Je ne dirais pas ça, répliquai-je ironiquement. Mine de rien, mon esprit avait toujours trente-cinq ans, or je venais de me taper une crise de larmes pas piquée des hamsters, telle que je n'en avais pas eue depuis plus de quinze ans. Sirius dit alors quelque chose qui curieusement m'alla droit au cœur :

— Tu sais, Harry, dans un premier temps, j'ai pensé que tu étais le portrait craché de James, mais en fait, tu ressembles aussi beaucoup à ta mère. J'ai énormément aimé ton père, mais ta mère était une femme de bien. Maintenant, retourne te coucher. Je vais moi-même aller voir s'il y a une place pour moi dans les bras de Morphée.

L'instant d'après, j'étais à nouveau dans mon lit. Quoique très fatigué, j'essayai de reconstituer toutes les pensées qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit lors de ma discussion avec Sirius. J'aurais bien voulu que Luna soit là. Elle m'aurait aidé à faire le tri dans ma tête, et j'avais furieusement besoin d'enfouir mon visage dans le creux entre ses seins. Peut-être pour y verser quelques larmes de plus.

xox

Le lendemain matin, l'atmosphère était un peu bizarre. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Je me sentais un peu survolté parce que, ainsi qu'il me l'avait promis, Sirius avait contacté Dumbledore, et ce dernier devait passer dans la journée. J'allais enfin avoir les réponses à mes questions. Mon parrain, lui, était nettement moins mal embouché que d'habitude, et Molly Weasley le regardait bizarrement, comme si elle soupçonnait quelque truc douteux. Moi, je savais que cet instant hors du temps que nous avions passé cette nuit-là lui avait fait autant de bien qu'à moi.

Après le petit déjeuner, je fis une partie d'échecs avec Ron, et il me battit, comme d'habitude. J'eus un moment de blanc quand mon meilleur ami me parla de Cho Chang. Cette fille qui m'avait embrassé juste avant Noël cet hiver-là, et vis-à-vis de qui j'avais été très attiré pendant un moment. Ça s'était mal fini à cause, comme le disent les psychomages débiles qui font des chroniques dans _Sorcière Hebdo_, d'une incompatibilité de caractères. Cho aimait jouer à la petite chose fragile, elle voulait être considérée comme le centre du monde, or à l'époque, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. La leçon que j'avais tirée de cette histoire, c'était qu'il faut savoir où on met les pieds avant de courir après une fille. Cependant, je jouai mon rôle du mieux que je pouvais, et fis comme si j'étais amoureux de Cho, demandant mentalement pardon à Luna.

L'après-midi se succéda à la matinée, sans incident notable, si ce n'est que Fred et George firent exploser un truc non-identifié, ce qui déclencha les foudres de Mrs. Weasley, dont les cris éveillèrent inévitablement la mère de Sirius. Les hurlements de cette vieille peau fulminant après les Sangs de bourbe, les traîtres et les malfaisants qui envahissaient sa maison résonnèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure. Juste avant la tombée de la nuit, Remus vint me chercher : Dumbledore venait d'arriver.

Je descendis l'escalier à toute vitesse, un rien fébrile. Je me demandais comment j'allais arriver à m'expliquer. Dans la cuisine, je trouvai devant moi le vieil homme, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Il m'adressa un sourire bienveillant, et une boule d'angoisse se coinça dans ma gorge.

— Bonjour, Harry, dit-il. Assieds-toi.

Je m'assis. Je n'osais pas regarder Dumbledore en face. J'avais soudain des doutes. Et s'il refusait de me croire ?

— Eh bien, reprit-il. Tu as perdu ta langue ?

— Je...

— Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi quel âge tu as.

Je sursautai. Mais comment savait-il ?

— Mais...

— Réponds à ma question, Harry, s'il te plaît. Quel âge as-tu dans ta tête ?

— Je... J'ai trente-cinq ans, bafouillai-je comme si j'avouais une tare particulièrement immonde.

— Eh bien, fit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, la troisième prophétie du professeur Trelawney s'est réalisée.

— Pouvez me dire ce que cette vieille chouette vient faire dans la conversation, demandai-je.

— Allons, Harry, un peu de respect, tout de même. L'année d'après que tu aies quitté Poudlard, le professeur Trelawney est entrée en transe un matin, à la table du petit déjeuner. Il a fallu l'évacuer rapidement, au cas où elle aurait annoncé une catastrophe qui aurait choqué les élèves. Veux-tu entendre cette prophétie ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une sphère de verre, dont la vue me donna un haut-le-cœur. La salle des prophéties. Le Département des mystères. Cette garce immonde de Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait tué Sirius. Du mauvais souvenir en Technicolor. Je me mis à trembler. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique, et en donna un petit coup sur la sphère. La voix rauque de Sybille Trelawney en état de transe s'éleva en même temps qu'un nuage de fumée :

_Celui qui au septième combat aura vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas pleinement heureux tant qu'il n'aura pas réglé ses comptes avec son passé. Deux décénies le sépareront de l'époque dans laquelle il sera replongé quand l'heure viendra pour lui d'accepter les faits qui jadis ont mutilé son cœur... deux décénies... pour accepter..._

J'avais froid. Je n'arrêtais pas de trembler. Dumbledore donna un autre coup de baguette magique sur la prophétie qui redevint silencieuse, et il la rangea dans sa poche. Puis il fit apparaître devant moi une tasse de thé fumant :

— Il y a un peu de whisky dedans, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Ça devrait te faire du bien.

La tasse me brûla les mains. Ainsi donc cet événement était prévu. Il avait été dit qu'un jour, je basculerais vingt ans en arrière. Soit disant pour accepter mon passé. Mais c'était ce que je ne comprenais pas. Je croyais avoir relégué mes mauvais souvenirs très loin, dans un coin de ma tête...

— En es-tu vraiment sûr, Harry ?

— J'ai construit ma vie sur les ruines de mon passé. J'ai une existence normale. J'ai un travail, je suis marié, et j'ai une fille de onze ans. On ne peut pas faire plus normal. Si je n'avais pas accepté tout ça, je serais à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Bien sûr. Mais n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui te fasse plus de peine que le reste quand tu repenses à cette époque de ta vie ?

Je réfléchis :

— Si, dis-je au bout d'un moment. L'injustice. Je me demande encore, parfois, pourquoi tout ça m'est arrivé à moi. Je n'avais rien demandé à personne. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me fondre dans le décor. J'ai été soit adulé, soit méprisé. J'aurais voulu avoir une adolescence normale, avec des soucis normaux, les copains, les résultats scolaires, les filles, tout. Au lieu de ça, j'ai traîné ma cicatrice et ce qu'elle impliquait comme un boulet, entre héros et taré, ça dépendait du mode de pensée du moment. J'ai été un objet de convoitise et de rejet. On a essayé de me tuer et de me faire taire, plusieurs fois. On m'a manipulé. On a voulu me destabiliser en faisant du mal à mes amis, en me prenant ce à quoi je tenais le plus, et...

J'avalai une gorgée de thé brûlant, et repris mon discours :

— Je me suis retrouvé condamné à être soit meurtrier, soit victime. J'ai tué Voldemort, et d'autres gens pendant que j'y étais, et je n'avais même pas dix-huit ans. Si j'ai survécu, c'est grâce à ma femme. Sans elle, je serais mort ou interné à Sainte-Mangouste. Même maintenant, où ma vie est si calme qu'elle en est presque ennuyeuse, je trouve injuste que le sort se soit acharné ainsi contre moi. Et ce que j'ai trouvé le plus injuste, c'est...

Ma voix se brisa. Je bus une autre gorgée de thé. Une mauvaise habitude de mes vingt ans, que j'avais perdue après mon mariage, remonta à la surface : l'envie d'une cigarette. Je pris ma baguette magique, en fis apparaître un paquet, et l'instant d'après, je me collai une tige dans le bec.

— Ce que je n'ai jamais accepté, dis-je en soufflant un nuage de fumée, c'est la mort de Sirius. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, pour m'épanouir à peu près normalement. Personne ne l'a jamais compris, et en plus, on me l'a enlevé.

J'écrasai ma cigarette sur le sol de pierre, et me remis à pleurer.

A suivre.


	3. part 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

Alixe :Tes compliments m'ont énormément touchée ! Merci, et gros bisous.

Cecile Rogue : Eh non, cette fois, t'es pas la première ! Mais tu es quand même sur le podium, lol. Nan, ça n'a pas d'importance, en fait. Merci pour review en tout cas. Gros bisous !

Nfertiti : Merci d'être passée ! Les réponses à tes questions suivent dans ce chapitre !

Coralie Malefoy : Encore un passage éclair, mais je te remercie quand même d'avoir marqué ton passage ! Je t'embrasse bien fort, 'tite pote !

Broack Dincht : Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Coucou, ma Lu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et aussi pour tes commentaires qui m'ont permis de me rendre compte de quelques incohérences dans mon histoire. J'ai dû apporter certaines corrections. Comme tu peux le constater, tes reviews ne sont pas inutiles ! Si ça se trouve, sans toi, j'aurais pondu une histoire qui ne tient pas la route ! N'hésite donc pas à me faire part de tes critiques, et plein de Bisounours à toi.

Harana : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Et aussi pour ta compréhension vis à vis du cas de _Antje_. Gros bisous à toi !

Lily Petite Etoile : Voilà la suite ! Gros bisous !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Voilà le troisième chapitre. L'épilogue sera publié soit demain soir tard, soit jeudi.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**Part 3 : Sirius et moi :**

Je pleurai longtemps, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Quelque chose semblait s'être décoincé en moi. Je venais de sortir des vieux squelettes d'un placard dont j'avais jeté la clé, et de mettre des mots sur des souvenirs que je m'étais appliqué à occulter pendant des années. J'avais cru être heureux, dans ma petite vie tranquille, mais ce n'était qu'une surface. En réalité, je n'avais jamais vraiment accepté les événements tragiques qui ont marqué mon adolescence.

Ça me faisait de la peine de réaliser tout ça. Les dés étaient pipés. Je croyais maîtriser ma vie, or ce n'était pas le cas. Mes émotions cachées et passées étaient des monstres tapis et prêts à rejaillir. Et c'était ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

À court de larmes, je relevais la tête, et regardai Dumbledore. Il avait cet air vieux et triste, comme au jour de sa mort. J'étais allé le voir à Sainte-Mangouste, avec Luna et Vera, pour lui faire un dernier adieu. Et lorsqu'il avait fermé définitivement les yeux, ma fille, qui n'avait qu'un an à l'époque, avait hurlé dans les bras de sa mère.

Dumbledore me rendit mon regard. Il eut un geste, comme pour essuyer une larme :

— Tu es très courageux, Harry, dit-il. Je suis fier de toi.

Je ne répondis pas. Je venais de me rendre compte du bizarre de la situation. Dumbledore était certes au courant de ce qui m'était arrivé. Mais à l'époque où nous nous trouvions, la prophétie de Trelawney n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Il restait encore quatre ans. Alors comment cela était-il possible ?

— Je suis dans la même situation que toi, répondit Dumbledore à ma question silencieuse. La prophétie disait également que je reviendrais aussi pour t'accueilir et pour t'aider, mais j'ai préféré que cet élément ne figure pas dans la copie. L'époque dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous les deux est confuse, et difficile pour toi comme pour moi.

— Quelle période venez-vous de quitter, demandai-je.

— L'année de ton mariage, répondit-il avec un sourire.

— Oh.

— Le temps est un réseau élastique et compliqué, Harry. Il n'est pas bon de jouer impunément avec, et de modifier le passé ou le futur. C'est pour ça que les détenteurs de Retourneurs de temps sont si rares. De ce fait, je ne resterai pas très longtemps ici, et toi non plus. Tu regagneras ton époque originelle demain matin.

— Comment je vais faire ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se fera tout seul. Tu te réveilleras dehors, sur le banc devant la maison, comme si tu avais fait un rêve, sauf que c'en était pas un. La seule chose qu'il te reste à faire, c'est parler à Sirius. Je vais lui expliquer autant que possible ce qu'il en est. C'est un homme intelligent, il comprendra ce que je lui dirai, et il ne cherchera pas à en savoir davantage. Quant à toi, tu es suffisamment adulte pour connaître la part des choses à lui dire et à lui cacher.

— Comme la date de sa mort, par exemple ?

— Précisément.

Un silence s'installa. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Certes, j'avais réussi à mettre des mots sur mes névroses, mes douleurs, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir vraiment tout accepté. De plus, je ne savais pas si j'étais content ou pas de quitter cet endroit. Certes, j'allais retrouver mon monde, ma famille, mes amis. Mais j'allais aussi perdre Sirius pour la deuxième fois. Et je n'étais pas sûr de parvenir à le supporter.

— Harry, l'être humain est pétri de douleur, dit Dumbledore. Chacun d'entre nous a une part d'ombre avec laquelle il se doit de vivre. Ce que ton cerveau d'adulte a compris ces jours derniers en revivant tes quinze ans, c'est à quel point la période était troublée. Et aussi, bien que quand tu avais vraiment quinze ans, tu étais persuadé du contraire, il y avait des choses dont tu ne pouvais saisir la portée. Des choses que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre, parce que tu étais trop jeune, et pas encore prêt. Tu as également pu voir à quel point nous autres adultes nous inquiétions pour toi. Nous n'avons jamais cru que tu étais fou, bizarre ou malade. Les responsabilités que tu devais assumer étaient trop lourdes pour toi.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai été égoïste. Je me croyais exclu, incompris. Je croyais pouvoir tout supporter, et...

— Harry, tu avais quinze ans. C'est normal à cet âge de se conduire ainsi. Par contre, c'est la situation qui n'était pas normal. Rien n'est ta faute dans toute cette affaire. Tu as su faire preuve de beaucoup de courage. À présent, concernant ce que la mort de Sirius a réveillé en toi, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois en discuter, mais avec lui. Je vais d'ailleurs aller le voir de ce pas.

Il se leva, et me tendit la main :

— Je suis heureux d'avoir eu cette conversation avec toi. Pense à ce que je viens de te dire. Parles-en avec Luna quand tu auras regagné ton époque. Maintenant que tu es adulte, tu devrais parvenir à comprendre et à assumer ces vieilles douleurs qui t'empêchent d'être pleinement heureux. Adieu, Harry. Je te souhaite une vie pleine de joie.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit.

xox

Je me sentis un peu déprimé tout le reste de la journée. Personne ne s'en formalisa outre mesure, il faut dire qu'à l'époque, je vivais dans l'angoisse contante de voir mon cerveau pollué par Voldemort, de voir des meurtres et autres tentatives d'assassinats dans mes rêves, et en plus, j'étais toujours très troublé par mon songé récurrant du Département des mystères. Y repenser me fit mal : si j'avais su ce qui se trouvait derrière cette satanée porte, mon destin en l'occurrence, je n'aurais certainement pas eu envie de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qui était caché derrière. Je trouvai un dérivatif à mon spleen en regardant les autres, et, pour la dernière fois, à comparer ce qu'ils étaient au moment présent avec ce qu'ils deviendraient dans l'avenir. J'eus à un moment une pensée pour Rogue, qui d'ici quelques jours, devait débarquer au square Grimmaurd pour me parler des leçons d'occlumancie (je n'ai réussi à maîtriser ce pouvoir qu'à ma deuxième année de formation d'Auror), et aussi pour s'engueuler de façon relativement gratinée avec Sirius. À la fin de la guerre, Rogue avait subi de nombreuses blessures, dont on pensait qu'il ne guérirait pas. J'étais allé le voir à Sainte-Mangouste, et il m'avait fait des excuses sur la façon dont il m'avait traîté pendant toutes ces années ; il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir, et il voulait calmer sa conscience avant de partir. Contre toute attente, il avait survécu. Il avait quitté l'enseignement, et s'était installé à la campagne pour se consacrer à l'horticologie, et à la recherche en potions. Il avait beaucoup aidé Hermione à lancer son labo, même si ce partenariat était parfois houleux. En y repensant, je souris. Hermione était rentrée chez elle un nombre incalculable de fois en fulminant sur « ce vieux con aux idées étroites ».

Pendant le repas du soir, je constatai que Sirius avait à nouveau l'air triste. Mais comme c'était souvent le cas, personne ne fit de remarque. J'eus un pincement au cœur en constatant que tout le monde semblait s'en moquer. Tandis que je me levai de table, il me retint par le bras, et glissa discrètement : "Harry, il faut qu'on discute. Quand tout le monde sera couché, redescends ici. Je t'attendrai."

Je passai la soirée à jouer aux échecs avec Ron, et à papoter de Quidditch. J'affichai la mine sinistre de circonstance : à l'époque, je n'avais plus le droit d'y jouer. Une des vacheries d'Ombrage pour me destabiliser. Cette vieille buse sadique ne s'était jamais remise de sa confrontation avec des centaures, juste avant la mort de Sirius. Elle suivait un traîtement de choc. Tous les mois, elle allait à la pharmacie de Sainte-Mangouste chercher sa dose de potions anxiolythiques, à assomer un bœuf.

Sur le coup de onze heures du soir, Mrs. Weasley envoya tout le monde se coucher, et un quart d'heure après m'être glissé sous les draps, j'entendis Ron ronfler comme un moteur. Tout en mettant mes lunettes avant de descendre en catimini, je me demandai comment Hermione pouvait supporter ce boucan toutes les nuits depuis douze ans.

La cuisine était simplement éclairée par un chandelier à trois branches posé sur la table, et par le bout incandescent d'une cigarette. Sirius était assis, les jambes croisées, et il fumait. Deux mégots étaient déjà écrasés dans une soucoupe de porcelaine ébréchée. Nous nous regardâmes un moment en silence, puis un sourire étrange éclaira le visage de mon parrain. Je lui souris en retour, et m'assis en face de lui :

— Alors comme ça, dit-il d'un ton amusé, tu es descendu du futur pour faire un tour dans ton passé, qui est néanmoins mon présent, c'est ça ?

— Euh... fis-je. Exprimé comme ça, ça semblait compliqué, mais Sirius avait intégré le concept.

— Et si dans ton corps, tu as quinze ans, dans ton cerveau, tu as presque le même âge que moi.

— Ben oui.

Sirius se mit à rire :

— J'ai eu du mal à le croire, dit-il, mais tout bien réféchi, il me semblait bien que tu avais pris un coup de vieux en un temps record.

— J'étais si bébé que ça ?

— Allons donc, à quinze ans, on l'est tous encore un peu quelque part. Moi, à cet âge-là, j'étais un petit crétin qui ne se prenait pas pour la moitié d'une merde.

Je souris. Remus m'avait raconté, plusieurs années auparavant, des tas d'anecdotes sur la jeunesse des Maraudeurs, histoire de me faire voir mon père sous un autre angle après que je l'aie vu asticoter Rogue de la pire des manières dans une Pensine.

— Dis-moi, reprit Sirius en me rendant mon sourire. À quoi tu ressembles, à trente-cinq ans ?

— J'ai les cheveux longs, répondis-je. Sirius se remit à rire :

— Ben ça alors ! Me demande ce qu'en aurait pensé James.

— Moi aussi.

— Si tu veux mon avis, ça l'aurait fait marrer.

Un ange passa. Sirius continua de me regarder en souriant. Sans doute essayait-il de se représenter la tête que j'avais. Puis un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard, et il dit :

— Dumbledore m'a dit que dans l'univers que tu viens de quitter, je ne suis plus là. Il n'a pas voulu me dire exactement quand est-ce que j'allais mourir, et honnêtement, je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, un peu confus dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. La seule chose que je craigne vraiment, en réalité, c'est le baiser du Détraqueur. Parce que si ça m'arrivait, mon âme ne trouverait jamais le repos. Et je ne veux pas de ça. Je suis fatigué, Harry. Si on excepte la période que j'ai passée à Poudlard, et les quelques années qui ont suivi, je n'ai pas eu une vie très heureuse. J'ai grandi dans cette barraque immonde, entouré de gens aux idées extrémistes et à l'esprit étroit. J'ai passé douze ans en prison, à lutter à chaque minute contre la folie. Quand je me suis échappé, pour me venger, pour te protéger, je devais vivre tout le temps caché, et même si je faisais comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, je trouvais ça très dur. Tout ça pour finir à nouveau enfermé ici... Je comprends que tu sois — ou que tu aies été, je ne sais pas trop — frustré, parce qu'il faut (a fallu ?) te cacher des choses, pour te préserver, pour que tu puisses t'épanouir le plus normalement possible.

— Ne te justifie pas, Sirius, ça ne sert à rien. Ce qui est du présent pour toi est du passé pour moi. Ça ne sert à rien de revenir là-dessus. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, et ce que tu as cru être le mieux.

— J'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement, tu sais.

— Moi aussi.

— J'aurais voulu te voir grandir, Harry. Je t'ai vu bébé, tu étais le gniard le plus choupinet que la terre ait jamais porté, et puis quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu avais près de quatorze ans, et tu ressemblais tellement à ton père que j'ai cru à une hallucination. Et puis tu sais, même si la mort, je m'en fous, ça me fait un choc de savoir que je ne te verrai même pas vieillir.

Sirius soupira, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

— Et merde, fit-il d'une voix nouée. Il essuya ses yeux avec sa manche, et alluma une autre cigarette.

— Il y a quand même une chose positive, dans tout ça, reprit-il après avoir tiré quelques bouffées, c'est que si tu es vivant, et qui si tu as atteint cet âge-là, c'est que tu as tué Voldemort.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, demandai-je. La guerre pourrait très bien durer depuis vingt ans.

— Je le sais à ta façon de te comporter. C'est ce qui m'a fait croire que cette histoire de remonter le temps n'était pas du flan. Avant que tu n'arrives de ton avenir, tu étais mort d'angoisse, comme tout le monde. Mais depuis que ton esprit adulte est là, tu montres un certain détachement, comme si tu savais déjà ce qui allait se produire. Et je pense que si Voldemort nous avait tous tués, les uns après les autres, tu n'aurais pas regardé tes copains en te retenant de ne pas rire.

— D'accord, j'ai tué Voldemort. Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de te poser des questions, dit Sirius. Mais il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu saches. Des chose que je n'ai vraissemblablement pas pu te dire auparavant, même dans ce qui est à la fois mon avenir et ton passé.

Sirius écrasa son mégot. Il avait l'air grave. Je savais que ce qu'il allait me dire était important.

— Harry, dit-il, s'il y a une chose pour laquelle je me sentirai coupable jusqu'à la dernière seconde de ma vie, c'est la mort de tes parents. J'ai totalement manqué de jugeotte, et j'ai fait de toi un orphelin en voulant jouer au plus malin. Si j'avais bel et bien été le Gardien du Secret de tes parents, Voldemort m'aurait peut-être enlevé, torturé et tué, mais tes parents seraient restés en vie parce que je n'aurais pas dit un mot. Après leur mort, j'ai voulu rattraper ma faute en prenant soin de toi. Je t'aurais élevé, et je t'aurais donné tout l'amour auquel tu avais droit, parce que je t'ai aimé la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu étais né depuis à peine une heure, James t'a collé dans mes bras, et je ne savais carrément plus où me mettre.

Sous le coup de l'émotion que devait provoquer ces souvenirs, une autre larme roula sur le visage de Sirius. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur en marmonnant un truc s'apparentant à « purée, c'est pas possible, je me sens trop con ». Il se colla une cigarette au coin du bec, mais il ne l'alluma pas. Il reprit son discours :

— Mais comme de juste, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Il a fallu que Queudver reporte la responsabilité de ses fautes sur moi, et je suis allé en prison à sa place. A suivi cette période où, contrairement à ce qu'on croit, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à ne pas devenir fou. Certes, je n'avais pas dénoncé tes parents à Voldemort, et je n'avais pas fait exploser une tripotée de Moldus en essayant de fuir. J'étais donc innocent, mais j'avais l'impression viscérale d'avoir précipité la mort de tes parents. Au contact des Détraqueurs, qui patrouillaient toute la sainte journée devant ma cellule, je voyais, entre autres mauvais souvenirs, le cadavre de ton père et celui de ta mère. Seigneur. Et j'entendais tes cris. Les cris du bébé terrifié et blessé que tu étais. Je ne le supportais pas. Et c'est là que j'avais tendance à prendre ma forme de chien, pour oublier un peu tout ça.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi Sirius me parlait de tout ça. Peut-être en avait-il besoin. Peut-être voulait-il me dire ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant toutes ces années, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu ou pas voulu que je sache, parce que les circonstances ne s'y prétaient pas, ou alors parce que j'étais trop jeune ou trop vulnérable pour comprendre.

— Harry, j'ai aimé ton père comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. C'était mon frangin. On avait les mêmes convictions, on aimait les mêmes choses, on faisait les mêmes conneries. On partageait tout. Pour tout te dire, j'avais une petite amie quand j'étais jeune, et elle était rousse, comme ta mère. Et la première fois que je t'ai vu, après m'être enfui d'Azkaban, j'ai cru devenir dingue tellement tu ressemblais à ton père. Et le jour où tu m'as dit que tu voulais bien t'installer chez moi si jamais j'étais innocenté, j'ai été heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été depuis plus d'une putain de décénie. Mais il a fallu, une fois de plus, que les choses se corsent et ne se passent pas comme prévu.

Sirius parla pendant encore un long moment de ce qu'il avait ressenti, de sa peine, de ses regrets. J'eus l'impression qu'il était en train de déballer son linge sale. Ce qui me mit mal à l'aise, c'était que les peines et les regrets en question étaient terriblement voisins des miens. Je le dis à Sirius, qui, comme la nuit précédente, se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras. On pleura tous les deux comme des fontaines. Un véritable orage lacrymal géant, de quoi constituer un nouvel océan. Puis on se calma. Sirius fit du café, et on fit un sort au paquet de cigarettes. Presque sans parler. Nous étions à nouveau hors du temps, en train de vivre quelque chose que nous aurions aimé vivre plus tôt, et plus longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius reprit la parole :

— Il y a un dernier truc qu'il faut que tu saches, Harry. Tu vas retourner dans l'époque où tu es sensé vivre, et où moi, je suis mort. Mais je ne serai pas vraiment parti. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment je vais mourir, et honnêtement, je ne tiens pas à le savoir, comme je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas où vont les âmes quand elles passent de l'autre côté, mais je suis persuadé d'une chose. Les gens qu'on aime et qui nous ont aimés ne partent jamais vraiment, ils sont là, tapis, quelque part, et ils veillent sur nous. Tu vois, là, maintenant, je suis sûr que ton père, de là où il est, est en train de nous regarder, et il se fout grave de notre poire parce qu'on a pleuré comme des filles.

— Boarf, émis-je, pas très convaincu.

— Quand tu seras rentré chez toi, pense à moi, une fois de temps en temps. Et dis-toi bien que là où je serai, je suis heureux, parce que j'aurai retrouvé des gens que j'aime, et je veillerai sur toi.

xox

Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite. L'idée que ces étranges vacances cessent me paraissait bizarre. Mais tout allait redevenir normal, et j'allais retrouver mon train-train avec dans la tête, de nouveaux souvenirs et des pistes de réflexions pour essayer de voir mon passé et ma vie sous un nouveau jour.

C'était au moment où la nuit devient jour. Au dehors, la place était déserte. Je descendis doucement l'escalier, prêt à partir sans être vu. Mais Sirius m'attendait. Il tenait un gros oreiller joufflu par un coin. Une image curieuse.

Sirius m'accompagna dehors, en tenant toujours son oreiller. Il me le mit dans les mains, en disant :

— J'ai comme dans l'idée que tu connais quelqu'un qui aura besoin d'un deuxième oreiller pas plus tard que bientôt.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Sais pas. C'est comme ça.

Devant la porte d'entrée, Sirius me serra une dernière fois contre lui. "Prends bien soin de toi, mon grand. Et sois heureux." Je dus faire un effort pour ne pas chouiner. Mon parrain me poussa dehors en disant d'un ton bourru :

— Dépêche toi. Ta vraie personne ne va pas tarder à revenir, et le temps va reprendre son cours normal. Salut, Harry. J'aime beaucoup l'adulte que tu es devenu.

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, je sortis. La porte se referma sur moi, et l'instant d'après, une migraine s'empara de moi, tellement intense que je tombai dans les pommes.

A suivre : l'épilogue.

_Te reconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie,_

_Et l'aimer même si_

_Le temps est assassin, et emporte avec lui le rire des enfants_

_Et les mistrals gagnants._

(Renaud Séchan)


	4. part 4

**Réponses aux reviews et notes :**

cécile rogue : Merci tout plein !

Coralie Malefoy : Dis donc, ô Fofolle en rose, tu serais pas en train de passer spécialiste du passage éclair, astheure ? Lol. Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas. Bisous à toi, 'tite pote !

onarluca: Merci ! C'est vrai, j'ai parfois des idées de génie, lol... Bisous !

Alixe : Merci pour tes compliments qui sont toujours les bienvenus ! À dire vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé que Sirius aurait eu envie ou besoin de rencontrer Harry adulte. J'ai simplement constaté, à la lecture des bouquins, qu'ils n'ont eu que de trop rares occasions de discuter ensemble, et que par voie de conséquence, certaines choses qui auraient pu être dites ne l'ont pas été. Bisous à toi !

Harana : Merci pour ta review, grande, qui m'a fait sourire quelque part. Si les personnages fument ici comme des pompiers, ce n'est qu'une transposition de mon propre cas : quand j'ai une crise de larmes, je me change aussi sec en cendrier ambulant. Je sais bien, fumer tue. D'ailleurs, j'ai très honte, si si. Bisous à toi dans tous les cas, et encore merci.

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Bonsoir, ma 'tite Lu ! Voici une réponse à tes questions, que je ne fournis que pour toi, parce que dans l'histoire, ça n'a pas d'importance. Durant l'histoire, Harry adulte s'est totalement substitué à Harry adolescent, qui a eu une sorte d'absence. Dumby a été obligé de dire à Sirius qu'il était absent de la vie de Harry adulte, parce que sinon, Sirius n'aurait pas saisi la raison, l'importance et l'impact de ce qui se passait. Oui, je sais, c'est un peu dégueulasse. Mais que veux tu, je suis une méchante, donc... Bisounours à toi, ma belle, et bon courage !

Nfertiti : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la fin te plaira !

Ilys : Dur dur, le mascara qui coule... J'en sais quelque chose, lol. Désolée pour la dégoulinade, et merci pour tes compliments.

Sleepy-Angel Lucile : Kikou, petit ange roupillant ! Merci pour tes compliments, héhé... Suis une fan de Renaud, moua. L'ai vu en concert l'année dernière... que du bonheur. _Mistral Gagnant_ est une de mes préférées. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une nièce qui s'appelait Lou, mais il en a une qui est tout bébé ! Bisous !

Broack Dincht : Merci pour les compliments !!!

Merci beaucoup à tous. Vous êtes vraiment sympa, et je suis très contente que cette histoire vous ait plu. Voici son épilogue. Dans la suite de mes écrits : un nouveau chapitre de "Ce qui restera comme une lumière", et pour finir, comme promis, le nouveau chapitre de "Antje", le 19 septembre prochain.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**Un si lointain passé : épilogue.**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la tête me tournait, et je ressentais une vague nausée. Il faisait vraiment très chaud. Et il me fallut un moment avant de réaliser où j'étais, et ce qui s'était passé.

J'étais étendu sur un banc, comme un clochard, en plein cagnard. À ce compte-là, je devais m'être chopé un coup de soleil pas piqué des hannetons. J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes, et le dos en compote. Je me redressai précautionneusement, et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Ils étaient à nouveau longs, et l'élastique qui les maintenait sur ma nuque était en train de se faire la malle. Tout semblait être redevenu normal. J'essayai de faire le tri dans mes idées, mais j'avais à encore tellement mal au crâne que je dus renoncer rapidement. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'est que tout ça n'était pas un rêve. J'en avais pour preuve l'oreiller venu du passé que j'avais serré sur mon ventre pendant mon sommeil. Comme le faisait toutes les nuits ma propre fille.

Je me levai, pris l'oreiller par un coin, et allai me regarder dans la vitrine du magasin d'à côté. J'avais vraiment une gueule de déterré, blafard, décoiffé, les yeux bouffis. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ni même de la date. Je décidai d'aller boire un verre pour me remettre les idées en place, et de rentrer à la maison. J'espérais que Luna ne se serait pas trop inquiétée. Je savais que j'avais passé six jours dans l'espace-temps de mes quinze ans, mais je ne savais pas ce que ça représentait dans mon époque. Le temps est un truc trop bizarre.

Profitant du fait que j'étais seul, je sortis ma baguette magique, et jetai un sort à l'oreiller pour le miniaturiser et le ranger dans la poche de ma veste. J'aurais eu l'air malin, à me balader dans la rue en tenant un oreiller par un coin. Ceci fait, je quittai cet endroit sinistre qu'est le square Grimmarud, en quête d'un lieu plus civilisé.

Je me rendis dans un bar où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Un endroit frais et agréable. Je commendai un café frappé avec une tonne de glaçons. Tout en sirotant mon breuvage, je pensai à ce que j'avais vécu durant mon voyage dans le temps. Je ne savais pas si je me sentais mieux dans ma tête ou pas, mais lorsque je me pris à penser à Sirius, une image inédite de lui me traversa l'esprit. Je l'imaginai assis sur un nuage, en train de se marrer comme un bossu avec mon père. Selon les dires de Remus, vu les conneries qu'ils ont faites quand ils étaient étudiants, ça devait swinguer grave au Paradis ! À cette pensée, je pouffai derrière mon verre. À ce moment précis, un type vint s'asseoir derrière moi, et je l'entendis commander une bière. Lorsque le serveur fut parti, le type ouvrit son journal. Je me retournai discrètement pour voir la date, et constatai que je n'avais été absent de mon époque que quelques heures. Je demandai d'ailleurs l'heure exact au type : dix-sept heures. En fait, j'étais parti l'équivalent d'une journée de boulot. Les choses sont bien faites, parfois. Je payai ma consommation, et me rendis à la station de métro la plus proche pour rentrer à la maison.

xox

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, je fus accueilli par une Luna qui avait l'air inquiet. Cela rendait d'ailleurs ses yeux un peu globuleux, comme elle les avait quand je l'ai connue. Elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser :

— Harry, mon chéri, où est-ce que tu étais, demanda-t-elle d'un ton anxieux.

Je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle m'avait manqué. Quelle qu'ait été la durée de mon absence, six jours ou quelques heures, sa présence m'était en cet instant plus nécessaire que n'importe quoi. Luna me rendit mon étreinte, puis elle recula en grimaçant :

— Tu sens le tabac, dit-elle.

— Oups, fis-je en rougissant.

— Allons donc, ce n'est pas grave, reprit ma femme en me caressant la joue. Tant que tu ne te mets pas à fumer dans la maison. Dis-moi plutôt où tu étais passé. J'ai reçu dans l'après-midi un hibou du ministère parce que tu ne t'es pas présenté au travail aujourd'hui. J'étais inquiète, j'ai cru que tu avais eu un accident.

— Il m'est arrivé un truc très bizarre. Je vais te le raconter, mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne le répéter à personne.

— D'accord, c'est promis.

— Où est Vera ?

— Hermione a pris une journée de congé, alors elle l'a emmenée en promenade avec ses filles. Elles ne devraient plus tarder.

— Très bien. Ça ne te gêne pas si je ne te raconte tout ça que ce soir ? J'ai envie qu'on soit tranquilles tous les deux pour discuter.

xox

Ce fut une fin de journée en famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille. Hermione avait emmené Vera et Kriemhield s'acheter des robes pour l'école. Ma vieille copine déposa ma fille à la maison, et repartit rapidement avec les siennes, en disant : "faut que j'aille m'occuper un peu de mon mari qui n'a pas fini de cuver son whisky d'hier soir. Et toi, Harry, à propos, comment tu vas ?"Je débitai une phrase toute faite, en pensant à autre chose. Si peu de temps auparavant, j'avais revu Hermione adolescente, travailleuse, moralisatrice, et je me demandais si à l'époque, elle se doutait qu'elle deviendrait une femme hyperactive, conjuguant tant bien que mal vie professionnelle et vie de famille.

Je me retrouvai donc seul avec ma femme et ma fille. Vera meubla le silence de ses piapias de gosse de onze ans, je l'écoutais vaguement, perdu dans des pensées confuses, et Luna me jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil en biais, d'un air vaguement inquiet.

Je fus replongé dans mes souvenirs par ma fille, qui après le dîner, me grimpa sur les genoux en demandant :

— Dis, papa, c'était comment, quand t'es entré à Poudlard ?

— Vera, descends de mes genoux, répliquai-je. Tu es trop gande pour faire ça.

— Gnagnagnagnagnagnagna, répliqua l'odieuse gamine avec une insolence innocente qui me laissa coi. Je me demandai de qui elle tenait ça. Sans doute de mon père. L'impertinence légendaire de James Potter avait visiblement sauté une génération. Vera descendit cependant de mes genoux, et je lui racontai un peu ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'étais allé à Poudlard pour la première fois. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de ce que j'étais par rapport à Voldemort. D'ailleurs, depuis que le mage noir avait définitivement disparu, et ses sbires tués ou mis en prison, plus personne n'en parlait vraiment. Cependant, ma fille savait que j'avais été élevé par des Moldus. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré les Dursley, qui m'avaient mis à la porte dès que j'avais atteint ma majorité. Je ne les ai jamais revus depuis. Ils m'ont toujours méprisé pour être ce que je suis. Bref. Vera écouta d'une oreille attentive mes petites anecdotes, et elle fut estomaquée d'apprendre que je connaissais Ron et Hermione depuis vingt-quatre ans. Quand elle comprit qu'elle ne tirerait pas davantage de moi, elle me souhaita bonne nuit, ainsi qu'à sa mère, et elle alla se coucher.

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec ma femme. Elle me regarda un moment d'un air imperturbable, qu'elle affichait parfois déjà quand je l'ai connue. Puis elle se leva, puis elle alla s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Si je voulais que Vera perde cette habitude, je laissais toujours faire ma femme. Parce qu'avec elle, ce geste pouvait servir de prélude à des activités qu'on pourrait qualifier de passionnées. Luna noua ses bras autour de mon cou en disant :

— Raconte-moi ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui, Harry, mon chéri. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour que tu aies l'air si pensif ?

Alors je lui racontai tout. Ce qui s'était passé, ce que j'avais éprouvé, mes angoisses, ma tristesse, et ce sentiment étrange que je n'arrivais pas à définir, quelque part entre le soulagement et l'acceptation. Luna m'écouta, sans poser la moindre question. Quand j'eus terminé mon récit, je constatai qu'elle pleurait. C'était étrange, car elle souriait en même temps que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je la serrai contre moi :

— Luna, ma douce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

— Parce que c'est une histoire tellement triste, souffla-t-elle. Et aussi parce que je ne savais pas qu'au fond de toi, tu souffrais encore de ce qui s'est passé à cette époque. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant, certaines zones d'ombre se sont éclairées, certaines choses qui devaient être dites ont été dites, et que maintenant, tout ira bien.

Je défis les boutons du chemisier de ma femme, et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de sa poitrine. J'éprouvais un sentiment de paix d'une intensité jamais atteinte chez moi. Luna prit ma tête entre ses mains, et me caressa les cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment en silence.

Lorsque je relevai la tête vers elle, Luna ne pleurait plus, même si ses yeux étaient un peu rougis. Elle souriait toujours, et son sourire était d'une grande douceur :

— Je n'ai qu'un tout petit regret, dit-elle. Je regrette de ne pas avoir connu Sirius Black. Ce devait être quelqu'un de bien.

— C'était quelqu'un de bien, répliquai-je.

— Harry, je sais que pour toi, c'était il y a plus longtemps que pour moi, mais as-tu repensé à notre conversation de ce matin ?

— Ah oui, à propos des vacances ?

— Oui. Je pense _vraiment_ qu'on a besoin de se mettre au vert. De se retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux. Ça nous ferait du bien. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes un peu pour Vera, que tu veux être sûr qu'elle se sente bien à Poudlard, que tu veux être présent s'il y avait un problème, mais il n'y a pas lieu de se faire du souci. Ta fille est débrouillarde, et puis elle ne sera pas seule. Il y aura la petite de Ron et Hermione avec elle. Et s'il y a un problème, ou si à elle deux elles font les pires conneries, le professeur McGonnagal arrivera à nous joindre, même si on partait aux antipodes.

— C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort.

— Et puis pense un peu à nous deux, mon chéri. Tu travailles beaucoup, moi je reste à la maison à écrire mes articles et à m'occuper de la petite, et je ne te vois pas. Tu me manques. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Je serrai ma femme contre moi. Elle avait raison. Des vacances nous feraient du bien, et Vera n'était plus un bébé. Et à l'école, nous n'en étions plus directement responsables. D'ailleurs, en parlant de bébé...

— D'accord, ma Luna. On va partir en vacances. Dès demain, j'irai demander des congés au ministère. Mais en échange, je voudrais te poser une question.

— Tout ce que tu voudras.

— Luna... Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, tu aurais envie d'un deuxième enfant ?

— Pourquoi, tu en veux un, toi ?

— J'aimerais bien, oui, bafouillai-je en rougissant comme dix kilos de tomates. En plus, ce serait chouette, ça ferait un copain ou une copine pour le nouveau bébé de Ron et Hermione.

Luna se mit à rire. Elle rit longtemps, la tête renversée en arrière, ses longs cheveux se balançant dans l'air du soir. Quand elle eut un peu retrouvé son calme, elle m'embrassa, et dit, le souffle court :

— Okay, Harry, on va faire ce gosse. De toutes façons, quand on rentrera et que tu reprendras le boulot, je m'ennuierai toute seule. La perspective d'avoir un nouveau gamin à m'occuper ne sera pas pour me déplaire.

— Hum.

— De toutes façons, pendant les vacances, on n'aura que ça à faire, tous les deux. À la base, les exercices érotiques, ça sert à faire des bébés. Alors tu peux être certain que dès qu'on sera au vert, je ne te laisserai pas beaucoup sortir du lit.

Je me mis à rire aussi. La perspective d'un deuxième enfant signifiait également pour moi que j'avais définitivement digéré le passé, et que j'allais pouvoir vraiment commencer ma vie.

**Fin.**


End file.
